The Duty of an Older Brother
by livedreaminspire
Summary: A bunch of one-shots centered around the Pevensies, Emersons, and Winchesters. It shows the abilities of an older brother. Some of these have Peter, some have Ed, and others have Kade some have two of them or all. Susan, Mallory, Bailey, and Lucy are in for a wild ride with brothers like them. But they're also lucky to have brothers who will be there for them no matter what.
1. Why Lucy Wanted to be just Like Susan

**This is the story of Edmund when he finds out that Lucy wanted to be just like Susan after the scene with the mirror in the Dawn Treader. He gives her a little lecture and he gives Caspian an insight on the job of an older brother. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Narnia or the plot.**

Edmund Pevensie was an older brother. One of his jobs was to chase away all the boys who were after his little sister. The other was to bother her constantly. But the most important one was to comfort his sister after she got scared.

When Edmund went to bed, he felt a feeling in his gut. Like something was going to happen and he needed to be alert. Trying to be the good king, he sat up, waiting for something to happen. But like every other person who tries to stay awake, he fell asleep.

When he was woken up by a crew member shaking him by the shoulder, his first reaction was to pull out his sword at the possible threat, even though he'd been away from it for months on end. When Edmund realized that he wasn't in danger, he hastily drew his sword back into the sheath and apologized to the sailor. "Your Majesty, your sister is suffering from a nightmare. She's been screaming and kicking like mad. We thought you should find out what the cause of her despair is." Edmund immediately scrambled out of bed and straight to Lucy's cabin where like the sailor said, she was kicking and screaming. "Lucy." He gently shook her. No effect. She was still immersed in her nightmare. "Lu. Come on! Snap out of it!" Edmund shook her harder. Finally, Lucy gasped and her eyes flew open. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, threatening to trickle down. Edmund crouched so he could see her eye to eye. "Lucy? You ok?" The only response he got was Lucy bursting into tears.

Edmund was beyond shocked. Lucy was never one to cry, yet here she was, sobbing her heart out in his arms. For the millionth time, Ed wished that Peter was here. He was better at this type of stuff. In a heartbeat, Lucy would be laughing. "No," he reminded himself "You're not Peter. Peter's off studying for Uni." Lucy sobbed to the point where Edmund was afraid that she'd make herself sick if she cried anymore. "You want to talk about it?" He asked her softly, hoping she wouldn't cry again. Lucy shook her head. "Lu, that wasn't a choice. It's an order. I want you to tell me why you're so upset." Lucy hung her head as if she was embarrassed by something or someone. "What happened?" He urged.

"When we were in that castle. I found a spell that would make me beautiful life Susan." Lucy began. Edmund had a million questions already, but he forced himself to hold them while she told him her tale. "And then, when I walked out of the mirror. Everyone called me Susan and no one remembered me. It was as if I disappeared." Lucy sobbed "And then Aslan appeared. He told me that I was beautiful and I shouldn't have taken that spell. I'm so sure that I disappointed him." Lucy cried. Ed's head was spinning, unable to grasp everything his sister told him.

One question stood out to him "Why would you want to be like Susan." Ed asked curiously "Because she's perfect. She never makes a mistake, everyone always comments about Susan's beauty but not mine." Lucy yelled, "How is it that she had dozens of suitors and I never had one! She's Gentle, Beautiful Susan and I'm just Lucy."

Edmund felt his heart break at that statement. "Lucy, you're just as beautiful as Susan. There's no reason to compare yourself to her. Your completely different people. Plus, you have a lot of qualities Susan doesn't have." "Like what?" Lucy retorted "The ability to get laughed at by all of Narnia." "Of course not!" Ed cried, offended "You have the ability to bring happiness to the room the second you enter it. The ability to be stupidly brave! How about your kindness and generosity?" Ed could have gone on and on. He noticed nothing he was saying was making an impact, so he brought in the big guns. "Let me tell you something," He said, dropping his voice "I always feel compared to Peter. Like I'm second best. He's Magnificent while I'm just the Just. He killed the White Witch while I was the reason for the whole war with her. But I came to realize, that I'm just fine with being me. Edmund is just as great as Peter but in different aspects. Do you get what I'm saying?" He laughed.

Lucy asked only question still left in her mind. "Why don't I have any suitors then? If I really am that beautiful, why haven't I ever had a suitor?" Ed laughed out loud. "Believe it or not, you've had suitors since our first year in Narnia. Peter and I have always chased them off, not wanting any of them anywhere close to you. We swore that we'd never let you find out." He laughed. He was met with a sharp elbow to his ribs and a smirking Lucy. "That's for never letting me know about my suitors." "So you're better now?" Edmund asked after a while of silence. "Yeah. I'm fine." Lucy answered. "But can you stay here, please? I don't want to stay here by myself." Lucy pouted. Edmund sighed and said "Scoot over."

King Caspian found the two in the morning, with Edmund's arm protectively covering Lucy and Lucy clinging to her older brother as if he was a life source. She must have had a nightmare, he deduced, and Ed must have stayed with her to keep an eye on her. After all, that's what older brothers did. They were there when you were sad. Made you laugh when you were crying. They protectively insured the embarrassment of their little sister, but they meant well. After all, an older brother has duties too.


	2. Susan's Very First Heartbreak

**This is the story of Susan's very first heartbreak in Britain. I know that she's a bit young in some of your opinions, but I think she is completely fine to date. There are people who date since they were like 10, so why can't Susan at 13? This is post LWW but before Prince Caspian. This is while the Pevensies are attending school and mainly involves Peter and Susan. In my imagination, the Pevensies go to school for a single term before returning home for the summer. They go back to Narnia when they are returning to school for the fall term. Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of the characters. I take full credit for this idea, however. I came up with it a while back and have been dying to write a story about it since.**

Sobbing. That's how Peter found his little sister, Susan. She wasn't actually that little, she was 13, just a year younger than him. He and Ed came to visit the girls at school on one of their boring Saturdays. Ed went straight to find Lu, but Peter went looking for Susan. He stopped by her room, but her roommate said that she hadn't seen her since breakfast. Worried, Peter searched the entire school for his sister. He searched in the gym, the library, and even the lacrosse field.

Finally, he stumbled upon her in the gardens, a place that she'd referred to as her thinking place, sobbing her heart out. "Oh, Su." Peter sighed as he dropped beside her. He grabbed her in a hug as she leaned into him and sobbed her heart out. He pulled her even closer to him, not even caring that her tears were staining his shirt. All that mattered to him at the moment was his sister and her unhappiness. He absolutely hates seeing her like this. Broken. Upset. He hated that he couldn't do anything about it. He hated that he didn't even know why she was this upset in the first place. He hated that he was so caught up in school that he hadn't realized something was up with her.

Time ticked by slowly. Susan was still crying steadily into Peter's shirt, not even caring how weak and pathetic she looked. Her sobbing eventually decreased to crying and then to sniffles. Once Peter could hear nothing but silence, he decided to ask "What's wrong Su?" casually, so she wouldn't suspect anything. "Nothing," She hiccupped "I'm fine."

As High King of Narnia, Peter could control a lot of things. The one thing he could not control, however, was his temper. The said King was known for his fiery temper that was almost impossible to control. Once he was mad, fireworks were to be expected. "Nothing?!" His voice grew tremendously "I find you sitting here sobbing your guts out and you call it nothing?! Well, we have completely different ideas of what nothing is!" He replies harshly.

In most cases, Susan would bite back with her own scathing remark, but today was different. Susan didn't even bother to defend herself. She just started crying again. Peter turned around to yell at his sister some more until he took notice of her. His eyes softened and took a seat next to her on the bench she was perched on and proceeded to hug her again as a fresh set of tears started streaming down Susan's cheeks. Peter couldn't even begin to explain how guilty he felt for making his sister cry. He had sworn to himself that he would never ever be one of those siblings who made their younger siblings cry. He'd already broken that promise with Ed before Narnia. When they came back, he swore that it would never happen again. Not even a year later, he broke his promise again.

"I'm sorry Su. I didn't mean to yell at you." Peter softly whispered to his sister after she finished her second bout of crying. "Do you want to tell me what happened? And before you say nothing, I've never seen you cry this much over anything, ever. So this cannot be nothing, it has to be something." Susan looked like she was at war with herself. Peter could read her really well, so he knew that she was debating whether she should tell him what happened.

In a hoarse voice she started to talk "About a month ago when Lu and I came to visit you, I ran into someone on my way to your dorm. He was super rude and dismissive. The immediately blamed me and shouted at me. So I gave him an attitude back. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but I was just so sick of being treated like a kid. I gave him a piece of my mind and stalked off towards your dorm. The next week, I ran into him at school. When I questioned him, he explained that his little sister went to school here and he came to visit her. That day, he was completely different. He was charming and gentlemanly and I couldn't help it. I fell for him. After he met his sister, we spent the entire day talking. I found out that his name was James and that he came to visit his sister every week. We talked about everything. The next week when he came back, he asked me to meet him here in the gardens. When I came up here, he told me that he's fallen for me and kissed me." "HE KISSED YOU?!" Peter seethed. He was the explosive type of angry person. "Yeah, he did. It was absolutely perfect. When I finally pulled away, he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. And I agreed. We dated for the next few weeks. And then this morning, I was on my way to meet him up here when I saw his talking to Janet. He told her that he'd gotten me to fall for him and that he wanted his money now. He made all of these remarks about how ugly and stupid I was. And he saw me listening. And right in front of me, he went and snogged her." Susan drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in it. By the time she was finished, Peter's hands were balled into tight fists and he was visibly shaking.

"How dare him! How could he do that to you?!" He raged. "Susan, look at me." Susan pulled her face out of her knees and looked at him with watery eyes "You are not ugly or stupid. You just fell for the wrong guy. James is the worst type of guy, Susan. He lives to break hearts. You don't deserve him. You deserve someone better, like Kade." Susan blushed "I know that you broke up before and that he's my best friend, but you guys are meant to be together. You're supposed to be with him. Not some arsehat from the street." "Arsehat?" Susan laughed. "It's a great insult." Peter defended.

"Did you hit him?" Peter asked after a while "Of course I did! Slapped him straight in the face. I may be the Gentle Queen, but it doesn't mean that I can't hit someone." "Atta girl!" Peter grinned "Well I had a great older brother that taught me how to slap and punch." Susan smiled. There was silence for some time until Peter said "Why did you say had? You make it sound like I died or something." He was returned with an eye roll and an elbow to his rib.


End file.
